


Love & Gold

by bell (bellaboo), bellaboo, usomitai (bellaboo)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-12
Updated: 2007-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bellaboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/usomitai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson wants Robin, House doesn’t want Wilson to want Robin, and Robin wants to stay as far as possible from Wilson’s issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written before 3.18 Airborne. There are some important scenes missing but since Robin didn’t witness them, they couldn't be included. Think of her as an incomplete narrator.

I.

Like with so many of Robin’s clients, he was all but shaking with nervousness. She launched into innocuous chit-chat so as to put him at ease. “So, do you always deal with mysterious diseases?”

“Oh, no,” Wilson said, his shoulders lowering from its clenched position, “I’m an oncologist. House is the diagnostics specialist; I was just filling in for him while he was gone.”

She took off her coat, revealing nothing more risqué than a blouse and a skirt. In her profession, Robin depended on gathering all available hints and drawing the correct conclusions. From the little she knew of him, she didn’t think that Wilson had called her for a quick romp in the sack. He seemed to long after something more substantial. While she couldn’t give him that, she could provide the illusion. “Is that why you called out for him when Fran fell?”

“Well, yeah.”

She stored this bit of information for future interpretation and pulled him to close. She let him be gentle with her because she could tell that was what he wanted.

II.

Wilson called her again two weeks later. “I, I was wondering if you were—available.”

III.

The third time she had a session with Wilson, she was walking up the stairs when she heard him talking to another man; she didn’t recognize the voice. Rather than go up the last flight, she waited and listened.

“Please don’t tell me you were stalking my room.” Wilson sounded tired.

“Not stalking; I’ve been sitting in this exact spot with the latest copy of ‘Barely Legal Catholic Girls.’ Stalking would be if I walked around the hotel and spied into your room from the window.”

“You’ve been here, what, all day?”

“No, just the last ten minutes.”

“How did you know—“

“Let’s just say that you should delete your cell phone messages more often.”

“This has nothing to do with you, House,” and there was that name again. “Go.”

“Right, nothing at all to do with me. Except that I’ll be the one to clean up after the mess your broken heart will make when you realize that she’s just a whore and not the woman of your dreams. By the way, the woman of your dreams exists only in your head.”

“I really don’t want to be criticized on this from you, of all people.”

“But, see, I don’t hire the same one _time after time_. I understand the nature of our relationship: they give me sex, I give them money, and then they leave.”

“Just go, House.”

“Okay, but when you come back crying to me, the only comfort you’ll get is ‘I told you so!’”

They didn’t say anything else. Robin heard an uneven walk and wondered if she would be able to avoid meeting House on the staircase. But then she heard the elevator arriving, someone stepping in, and the elevator leaving. She didn’t hear any other movements for some minutes. Finally, there was the sound of a card-key swiping a door open.

She waited a bit longer and then went to Wilson’s room. She was caught by surprise by his aggressiveness; she had barely entered when he pushed her against the wall, parting her legs with his and kissing her with force.

IV.

Wilson was hugging her from behind, his face nuzzling against the nape of her neck and one of his leg draped over hers. After his initial roughness he had mellowed out to his usual self.

Robin wondered if he was going to pay her to stay the whole night, like he did last time. She hoped that he would. It meant more for her and Wilson wasn’t bad company.

“You heard the whole thing, didn’t you,” he asked, his voice deeper than usual.

“Not the whole thing, I don’t think,” Robin admitted. “Only most of it.”

He sighed, and she could feel the movement against her back. “Sorry. House can be—unpleasant. Especially when he’s being territorial.”

Wilson was, as far as Robin could tell from her finely-honed skills on character judgment, a good guy. She thought that he deserved better than this House, whatever he was to him. But she made a point of never expressing her real thoughts to her clients. It wasn’t why they wanted her. “It didn’t bother me at all.”

He sighed again and hugged her tighter. By this point she was pretty sure that she was going to spend the night and so she let herself fall asleep.

V.

The following morning Robin got a call from an unknown number. Automatically she was wary; these kinds of calls were generally either mistakes or pranks. “Hello,” she said curtly.

“He can be very stupid, you know,” was the reply. She recognized the voice.

“You must be House,” she said. “I’ve heard a lot about you. Don’t call me.”

“What, you offer your services only to oversized, naïve teddy bears? Because you might not know this, seeing how your job doesn’t require much brain-work, but my dollar bills are worth the same--”

“Stop acting like a jealous girlfriend,” Robin snapped and hung up.

VI.

She didn’t make a fuss because she didn’t even know if Wilson would ever call her again. But he did, and when he asked in his fumbling way when they might “meet” next, she said, “First you have to make sure that House won’t harass me again.”

There was a small pause in the conversation. Robin imagined that he was mentally throwing all the curse words he knew at House. He then said, “I’m so sorry. I should have known this would happen. What did he do?”

“Just a prank call, but I don’t need to put up with that. And I don’t want it to get worse.”

“I’ll take care of him, don’t worry,” he promised, but Robin suspected, from what she’d seen so far, that Wilson didn’t have enough influence over House to keep him in check.

“One more incident and it’s over,” she said.

VII.

To her surprise, Robin didn’t hear from House again. But she heard plenty _of_ him. Wilson kept on making appointments with her, sometimes as often as once a week and sometimes as infrequently as every three months. Every time they met, Wilson would let slip a reference to House: a joke he’d made, something he’d done to make Wilson’s life even more impossible, his latest amazing diagnostic feat.

Robin thought that if Wilson loved House that much and that, as far as she could tell, if House loved him in return, there was no need to keep calling her. But she kept her counsel to herself. Wilson really was a good client, sweet and generous. She didn’t want to lose him.


End file.
